Angelita (Sam's Guardian Angel)
" }} Angelita Carmen Guadalupe Cecelia Jimenez, or, as in the episode, simply referred to as Angelita, was a character who appears in the Season 4 episode of the NBC-TV series Quantum Leap, in the episode " ". The part of Angelita is played by actress/entertainer and singer Liz Torres. About Angelita Angelita is a "guardian angel" who, in life, was once a stage performer on Broadway in the 1920s, who was sent back to New York City by God in 1958, to oversee the events in the life of a cabby named Max Greenman (Ross Partridge), whom Sam leaps into, is trying to earn enough money to open his own cab service, along with his father Lenny (Jerry Adler). Max is hoping to win his own cab driver's medallion in the contest his employer is running to use as money to start their taxi service. Angelita is not only assigned to protect Max from getting shot in a robbery attempt, but also is assigned to protect Dr. Beckett, whom she can see as the leaper into the life of Max. Upon their first meeting, Sam (as Max) literally runs over a rather portly Angelita. After Sam, in attempting to revive her, finds that she weirdly doesn't have a pulse, he helps her up, and she rises from the ground without as much as a scratch. She reveals her mission to him, and can also see hologram Al, whom doesn't get along very well with her. She even manages to show Sam that she "can still do the Charleston" before Al shows up. She and Al do not hit it off very well; he gets a big laugh out of her life story when she reveals that she, who said that she was referred to by many stage critics as "The Puerto Rican Fanny Brice", lost her life in 1928 when, while performing on stage, slipped and fell off the stage, landing 20 feet on the lower stage level in the theatre as she was hitting the high note of a number she was singing. She also reveals that God had revealed to her that she had been too vain in life, so concerned about her own career that she did not take time to show concern for the needs of others, and that she was assigned to 1958 for that reason, to learn how to show concern for others. In the end, after another incident where she gets shot, Angelita again comes out without a wound or scratch after Sam, as Max, gets in a bind with goons hired by his corrupt boss, who was using the medallion contest as a money making scam. Angelita, thus, completes her mission by helping Sam help Max secure the medallion, and getting his boss and the goons arrested in the process before she leaves for her next angelic mission. She tells Sam that when she leaves, no one in this time will remember her ever being there. When he thanks her for helping him, she simply smiles and asks "who do you think I was sent here to look after, Sam?" As soon as she walks away, Al asks if Sam is going to let her go. To his shock, Sam has absolutely no idea who Al is talking about and scoffs "no such thing as angels." Al gawks as Sam leaps. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters